Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels Bloopers and Outtakes
Here are some bloopers and outtakes that should be put in Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends. Transcript: 1 *(Scene 1 with Sandy and Lionel) *Johnny Bravo: The first scene is going to begin. *Courage: Okay. We're ready. *Dexter: Take one. And action. *Lionel: Are you saying I'm stupid? *Sandy: No. *Lionel: Do I look stupid to you? *(Sandy laughs) *Sandy: I'm sorry. *Dexter: Cut! Take a-- Oh, I lost count a long time ago! *(Next take) *Lionel: Are you saying I'm stupid? *(Sandy laughs) *Sandy: I'm sorry. I got it. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Just do it again. I'm fine. *Dexter: Cut! Let's try that scene again. *(Next take) *Lionel: Are you saying I'm stupid? *Sandy: Yes! *(Sandy laughs) *Lionel: This is like the third take I've ever done. I think it's best if we'd try again. *Sandy: You know. I need a break. So let's try again after a break. *Dexter: Okay. Let's try again after lunch. 2 *(Scene 2) *Eddy: Right. The second scene is ready to start. *Buttercup: Okay. Be ready, folks. *Cow: Take two. *Trevor Sr: Now what? *Trevor Jr: They've, um, they've gotten my friends on their team. *Trevor Sr: What?! BUT, THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!!! (falls over and crashes) Whoops. Ow. *Weasel: We'll call that an outtake. *Baboon: Yeah. Let's try another scene. 3 *(Scene 3) *Edd: Okay. The third scene is about to play. *Blossom: Okay. Get ready, folks. *Chicken: Take three. And action. *Springbaky: Why visit Stephen and his friends in their adventures with Freddi Fish games? I mean, you're not the leader of our gang. *Manfred: WHAT?! (looks firmly at Springbaky) *Springbaky: You're right. I didn't think it was such a good idea myself. It wasn't even my idea. It was the Chimpy's! *Ed: Watch it, watch it! *(CLANG!) *Springbaky: Whoops! Ow. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Is the camera ruined? Oh, I'm so sorry. Did I ruin everything? *Bubbles: Very unlikely. 4 *(Scene 4) *Wallace: Alright. The fourth scene is going to begin. *Gumball: Okay. Prepare yourselves. *Inspector Gadget: Take four and action. *Sandy: And uh... Thank you for finding more friends, Stephen. *Stephen: Me? Oh, thanks. *(BUMP!) *Stephen: Whoops. That's an outtake. *Sandy: It looks like we've bumped into each other and gotten stuck. We'll be alright. 5 *(Scene 5) *Eddy: Action. *Boar: You have learned much, Andrew. *Andrew: You'll find I'm full of surprises. *(the sabers swing and clash until Boar accidentally knocks Andrew over) *Andrew: Whoops! *Penny Brown: Cut! Talk about starting at the bottom. 6 *(Scene 6) *Dim: 1. *Bull: 45. *Dim: 2. *Bull: 63. *Dim: 3. *Bull: 64. *Dim: 4. *Bull: 68. *Dim: 5. 6. *Bull: 72. *Dim: D'oh! Can't you morons count to yourselves?! *Skippy: Cut, cut, cut! 7 *(Scene 7) *Johnny Bravo: And action! *(BUMP, BASH, SMASH, CRASH, DASH, HIT, BOOM!) *Skippy: Oh, that really hurts! My tenders! *Judy: Stop! 8 *(Scene 8) *Franklin: Do you understand me? *(Zayne whimpers) *Franklin: I said do you understand me?! *Zayne: (laughs) I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Look, boss. Hey look, buddy. Let me have another take. *(Next take) *Franklin: I said do you understand me?! *Zayne: (laughs) I'm sorry. I'm sorry. He's made me laugh. Look, please, I'll do it right. I promise, boss. *Franklin: I said do you understand me?! *Zayne: (laughs) 9 *(Scene 9) *Penny Ling: And action. *Toulouse: (holding a cue stick) Wait. Now, you mean the white ball must hit any spotted or striped balls? *Quint: Yes. And how many times must you keep asking us that? *Toulouse: It's unknown. For I'm a kitten. So must I do this and break? *Bullseye: Sure. *Toulouse: Alright. Let's do it. *(Toulouse leans over the pool and hits the cue ball into nine balls (a #1 yellow ball, a blue #2 ball, a #3 red, a #4 purple ball, a #5 orange ball, a #6 green ball, a #7 brown ball, a #8 black ball, and a #9 yellow and white ball) and sinks them as the cue ball flies through the air and breaks the lights to turn them out) *Toulouse: Oops. *Cuddles: That's an outtake! 10 *(Scene 10) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Bradley, Are you with me? *(Bradley nods) *Stephen: Okay. Thank you. Robert, how about you? *Robert: You know, Tanya, I've been thinking. I was wondering that if the Weasels, who were to actually join our team, had their own show, they would need weapons as well for our film spoof travels. *Tanya: Yeah. Good idea. And as long as we're on set on, we'll always find more friends to join our team. *Giggles: Perfect work. I like it. 11 *(Scene 11) *Dexter: In fact, I think I feel a song coming on. *(SMACK!) *Dexter: Ow! I think I got smacked in the face. Let's do it again. *(Next take) *Dexter: Ouch! I think my glasses are broken. Don't worry. I'll have them fixed. *(Dexter fixes his glasses in no time) 12 *(Scene 12) *Andrina: Check mate. (schemes) *Rocky: You draw. (snickers) *Andrina: Quick draw. (gets cheeky) *Rocky: Well, you draw. *Andrina: Quick draw! *Rocky: You draw. *Both: Quick draw. You draw. Quick draw! You draw! (repeat) *(they play a game which puts them in a tie) *Both: Whoops. 13 *(Scene 13) *(Griff swallows a fly) *Griff: Stop! I think I swallowed a bug! And need to get it out! 14 *(Scene 14) *Wallace: And action! *Berlioz: I'm piloting a truck. *Lloyd: I'm piloting a lorry. *Berlioz: Oh, yeah, Lloyd? *Lloyd: Yeah, Berlioz. *Berlioz: You want a piece of me?! *Lloyd: I sure do. *Berlioz: Let's have a race. *(the horns honk as Berlioz's truck and Lloyd's lorry thunder down the lane and accidentally get into a twist) *Both: Whoops! *Inspector Gadget: Oops. That's a mistake. Not to mention getting into a twist. 15 *(Scene 15) 16 *(Scene 16) *Rocky: Knock, Knock. *Kidney Rich: Who's there? *Rocky: Interrupting train. *Kidney Rich: Interrupting train--? *(Rocky, piloting Engine No. 24, an American 4-4-0 Eight Wheeler, with a coal car, mail car, and a caboose, runs toward Kidney Rich, who jumps out of the way) *Coco Bandicoot: Boy, was that a scene inspired by The Brave Engineer, since Rocky's train nearly ran over Kidney! 17 *(Scene 17) *Piglet: Now everybody try. *All: One, Two, Three. We can fly! We can fly! We can fly! *(they fall and crash and hurt themselves) *All: Whoops! *Doc: I call it an outtake. *(the dwarfs laugh) *Grumpy: Ha! Very funny! We all make outtakes and mistakes. 18 *(Scene 18) *Ryan: (Burps) Whew. I don't remember eating that. *Tigger: Cut. *Ian: Oh! *Tyler: I can't believe it! *Alvin: That was an outtake! *Ian: Yeah, what's wrong? *Ryan: I must have eaten and burped a lot. *Tyler: Hmm... We all make mistakes. *Alvin: Although we still work together, we will do The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style) with new friends joining us. 19 *(Scene 19) *Rocky Squirrel: And action. *Tanya: I'm packing you your saber staff. And your corn-cob which you'll carry in your mouth. And if you get hungry, here's some cheese and crackers. And some keys to open the locks on any door. *Robert: Thanks. *(Later) *Tanya: Some drinks in case you're thirsty, a neckerchief just in case, glasses in case you need to read properly, and a train driver's hat, which is just like Casey Jones' one in The Brave Engineer. *Robert: Thanks. *(Later) *Tanya: And a flashlight to see in the dark, and some paper and pencils. *Robert: Thanks. *(Later) *Tanya: And a pistol gun to use just in case. And your disguise to fool anyone. Careful. They might blow your disguise up. *Robert: Like in Toon Age? *Tanya: Yep. *(Later) *Tanya: And some engineer clothes and boots, that are just like Casey Jones' from The Brave Engineer. And some engineer gloves. *Robert: Really? What are my train driver's hat, engineer clothes, boots, and gloves for? *Tanya: For a piloting a steam engine, of course. 20 *(Scene 20) *Tim: I did not! *Quint: You did too! *Tim: I did not! *Quint: You did too! *Tim: I did not! *Quint: You did too! *Bullseye: Will you guys stop this?!? 21 *(Scene 21) 22 *(Scene 22) 23 *(Scene 23) 24 *(Scene 24) 25 *(Scene 25) 26 *(Scene 26) 27 *(Scene 27) 28 *(Scene 28) 29 *(Scene 29) 30 *(Scene 30) Category:Bloopers Category:Outtakes